<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Again by Loner234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926097">See You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner234/pseuds/Loner234'>Loner234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epic Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Human Damon Salvatore, Letters, Love Confessions, Other, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner234/pseuds/Loner234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being alive for over 100 years, there wasn't a lot that could shake Damon Salvatore. Death didn't even phase him. Being a creature who has to kill to live, he'd become used to the idea of death. It was a natural part of life, he had accepted that. But not when it came to her, he couldn't accept it from her.</p><p>Or:<br/>Human Damon goes to Bonnie's funeral</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett &amp; Damon Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Damon sat on her bed and looked around the room, trying to remember the women who he had called his best friend for so long. Okay, That's a lie, he knows no matter how much time passes, he could never forget her. Apparently, this is the place she had laid her head in every night and picked it up every morning until recently. The room just screamed “Bon-Bon”. It was bright and homey, yet had a serene, safe feeling to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No one knew he was in here but he wasn't technically snooping. After the funeral, a few people went to Bonnie's house to congregate. Through the whole thing he had been strong for Elena but he just couldn't take it anymore and broke away. He went into the first room he saw and by coincidence, it was hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dozens of photos lined her dresser, but one stuck out in particular. It looked like it had been taken in the living room. Two kids and a toddler sat on the floor in front of a Christmas tree, ripping open gifts. Bonnie sat on the couch with what he had to assume was her husband. He had her arm around her as she snuggles in his chest, shooting looks of love and happiness to their kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Damon forced his eyes to the ground. He knew that they hadn't been in each other's lives, but the full meaning of that hit him all at once. They missed out on celebrating birthdays and holidays together. He didn't get to tease her when she started getting gray hairs. Their kids never got to know each other. A pang ran through his chest and he held back tears for the hundredth time today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It had been a somber event for all people involved. I mean, this was a day no one wanted to happen: Bonnie Bennett's funeral. Damon doesn't know why he was so caught off guard; She was old. Don't get him wrong, he loves his human life with Elena more than anything. But with having to watch everyone die and this sucky health of his, he gets to wondering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He’d seen her dead before so he doesn't know why this time was any different. Maybe it has something to do with seeing her in a casket with her hands laid across her chest. This time it was final and that was the hard part, not her being dead, but the knowledge that she would stay that way. The young, feisty woman that he had fought beside was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> that lifeless, soulless body. Maybe it was the thought that she might've died hating him, or what losing her symbolized. She was the last link he had to his old self. The vengeful, thrill-seeking, dark Damon. The opening of the bedroom door made him whip his head around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A small, dark-skinned lady walked in. She stared at him, her green eyes piercing his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “ I didn't think I had to say it, but the bedrooms are off-limits for guest sir”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “ Sorry, I got a little emotional and just walked into the first room I saw. “ He cleared his throat “My name's Damon, I'm an old friend of the deceased” he explained. A look of recognition crossed her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “ She’s told me about you. I'm Sheila, her daughter ” the women fished around in her purse for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “ You’re not really supposed to be in here,” Sheila pulled out an envelope and handed it to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “ But I guess I’ll make an exception. Here, my mom left this for you” She finishes as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. The envelope read ‘Damon’ in big, red letters. He stared at it for a second before carefully opening it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Dear Damon, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So how are you doing these days? I hope not too good because if you're reading this, I've just died. Don't get all weepy though. It was my time. It's weird though. I've spent so long fighting off death but now, I'm not afraid of it. Before, I just thought death was death. But now I know the difference. And there is a difference between dying now and dying then. Then, dying was a sign of failure. But now, it's a sign of completion and perseverance. After fighting so hard to get the life I wanted, I got it. And now I can go in peace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  After Enzo died I thought that was it, no happiness for me. I hated you all so much that even the sight of you sickened me. It seemed like you guys had taken everything I'd ever loved: Grams, Enzo, Jeremy, and the list goes on. And I didn't want to ever see your faces again. I was in a bad place for a long time but I've never been one for moping around, that's more Stefan’s style. So I did what Enzo wanted me to, traveled, had fun, found love. You know, Normal mortal stuff. I went around closing all the open chapters in my life and I got as close to closure as I'll ever get in this lifetime. But there is one piece of unfinished business left; you. Well, to be more specific. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   I know things left off in a bad note between us and I haven't contacted anyone since. I just don't want you to think I did it because of hate. So here's a sentence I never thought I would say: I, Bonnie McCullough, ( formerly Bennett) do not hate you, Damon Salvatore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   In fact, now that everything is over with, I can admit it. Admit that there was something between us. I felt it, but couldn't bring myself to tell you. If something had happened between us, I couldn't have faced myself. How could I have feelings for the guy my best friend loved? The same best friend who was in a comatose state just so I could live? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   On the other hand, if nothing happened between us and I had to watch you two, I would become jealous and resentful. It was like after everything, I owed it to myself to not feel that way. But I also was scared to stay in touch with you. I had the chance to have a nice life that I always wanted and I couldn't let it go. I've seen that happen to too many people. So I left. And I don't regret my decision, but I do miss everyone sometimes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   But there was gold at the end of the rainbow for me. I opened my own coffee spot and did some supernatural consulting on the side. I met my husband, Jerry, and finally got to be in love. He was no Enzo or Damon Salvatore, but then again, maybe that's a good thing. He is nice enough and really smart and a complete human. And I have three beautiful daughters: they're great. I got to teach them magic in its true form: natural and beautiful and light, nothing like magic was taught to me. But anyway, I've missed everyone and I hope your lives turned out fine. But I guess you can tell me all about it when we meet again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until then, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bonnie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S: I’ll tell Stefan you said hi!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   By the time he reached the end. He had broken down crying. He didn't realize how much he missed her, just talking to her and hearing her voice. He couldn't believe they had missed out so much from each other's lives. But he wasn't mad. She had everything she wanted: a nice, Normal life with a great job, husband, and kids. And the same could be said for me. He got the one thing he had been looking for since she left: closure. Wiping the years out of his eyes, he took one last look around the room. And then he walked out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>